A breeding colony of 185 Patas monkeys has been maintained to study the effects of transplacental carcinogens in the offspring. Animals are housed, fed, and mated. When pregnant animals are identified, they are placed on experimental protocols and inoculated with suspected carcinogens. Adult animals and offspring are monitored for tumor development and samples collected when tumors are found.